The Sweet Lies she Tells
by C.M.HAYS
Summary: Virginia Weasley has just murdered Harry Potter in the name of Lord Voldemort. But not all is as it seems...


The Sweet Lies she Tells

C.

AU: G/D

One –

The moment his body hit the earth I felt my heart go down with him - shattering into a million pieces. The tips of my fingers twitched as I held fast to my wand. They would be here soon; they would know what I have done. Deep in the Forbidden Forest I could feel the darkness twist around me; the cold air seeping into my clothes and latching it icy grip on my skin. My mind raced, half screaming for me to run the other half begging me to stay. How could they ever forgive me for what I have done? Would they ever know the terror I embraced in order to protect them, in order to keep him safe? A laugh, devoid of all emotion, escaped my lips. What a silly thought to have crossed my mind. The moment they arrived I would be seen as a traitor, a murderer. To keep him safe I must let them believe what they see.

I could see the outline of his body just a few feet away from me. I relished in the relief that his cloak had fallen across his face. How could I bare to see the light gone from his eyes? The eyes that had pleaded with me, begged me not to raise my wand to him. The eyes that grew brighter in surprise as the words bitterly rolled off my tongue and stole his life before his next breath. There was only one more action to take before my trails were complete. One more act of betrayal.

With fingers trembling and my heart pounded against my ribcage, I lifted my wand above my head and pointed it at the cloudless evening sky. The words, barely audible, flowed from me and with it a silver string of magic from the tip of my wand. I watched it through a haze of tears as the silvery string spiraled up into the sky, shifting its shape until a haunting image of a skull and snake opened up underneath the stars. Now all would know who was responsible for his death. No one would be able to defend my innocence.

Behind me, I could hear the faint pops of individuals' apparating. They have arrived.

I turn to the gathering crowd of Auror and speak to them before they could begin their investigation of the event they had stumbled upon - before they could question the evidence that I had neatly laid out before them.

"I, Virginia Weasley, have killed Harry Potter" My voice cracks as I watch a mixture of horror and surprise flash across their faces. I force myself to continue. I must continue. "I have killed him in the name of Lord Voldemort."

-0-

A closed casket with simple flowers, a tearful moment from my brother and his best friend, Ron, and Harry was buried beneath the earth. I sat in a holding cell at the Ministry of Magic and read about the ceremony the following day in the Daily Prophet, for once Rita Skeeter did not write a single bad word about Harry. Instead infamous journalist wrote terrible words about me - the ultimate betrayal of the heart and trust. To be killed by someone that you loved; someone who you believed would do anything to protect you. And she was right, on every single account.

**Virginia Weasley: Murderer** – By Rita Skeeter

_On the morning following the cowardly retreat of the feared Lord Voldemort, the celebration of victory was cut too short by the death of our dearly beloved Harry Potter. Struck down by the woman who held his heart in her hand, he was betrayed by Miss Weasley. It is clear now to all that her little stint with Tom Riddle's journal during her first year at Hogwarts left a lasting impression. The little redhead everyone had grown to love was just a cover for the hatred that brewed inside of her - a cover that fooled everyone, even those closest to her. One source, who wishes to remain anonymous, recalls that Ginny used to follow Mr. Potter around in their youth. It can be seen now that her presumed puppy love was just a tack she used to get close to Potter and his friends. Find his weaknesses, lure him way from protection before raining down her wrath and taking his life. The Wizarding World morns their loss and we can only hope and pray that the justice system will do Potter right and lock Weasley away for the rest of her life, so that no more may be hurt by her betrayal._

Very classy, I thought bitterly, as I read about myself through the eyes of Rita Skeeter. The whole Wizarding World now saw what a horrid person I was and felt pity for my family. There was a part of me that was glad that I was going to be sent to Azkaban. I have been living a lie for so long and living in fear, that Azkaban to me was a safe haven; place where I could finally find the peace I have been so desperately searching for. And my family, with the support and sympathy of the wizarding world, would move on. Forget me. They would be whole again…someday.

On August 7, at 2:30 in the afternoon, I was found guilty and sentenced to life in Azkaban. No one from my family attended the trail, no students, no teachers, not even Headmistress McGonagall. I was alone and the most saddening thing of all; I was happy.


End file.
